I Try To Picture Me Without You But I Can't
by faithfreedom
Summary: Basically this is my version of how Hiro felt after Tadashi died. :) *Spoilers*


**Hello everyone! Big Hero 6 is an amazing movie by the way and this is my story about how Hiro took Tadashi's death. I know its probably bad but I don't care. I wrote it for me and I'm sharing it with you so please no negative comments, I don't listen to them anyway. This story's in Hiro's point of view. I hope you guys like it and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. :) Constructive criticism is welcome. :) Just don't be mean about it :)**

**Spoiler alert!**

**I don't own Big Hero 6.**

I stood over Tadashi's grave, looking down, tears running tracks down my cheeks.

"Tadashi." I moaned and buried my face into Aunt Cass's blouse.

Everyone started to leave, offering consolations but I wasn't listening. I wanted my big brother back. For him to ruffle my hair again and call me a knucklehead. I want him to drive me to the nerd school for my first day and see what I can make.

Aunt Cass started to pull me away and I follow numbly. Tears still streamed silently down my face as we climbed into the car and drove away. I looked back as long as I could, wanting to just stand there forever.

When we got home, Aunt Cass had to drag me out of the car and pull me upstairs. She tucked me in softly and kissed my forehead, telling me it'll all be okay but it wasn't. Tadashi always tucked me in when I'm sad.

More tears leaked out and I couldn't help but sob hysterically. Just the thought of never talking to him was horrible. I muffled my cry's with my blanket, stuffing it into my mouth as I stared at Tadashi's side of the room.

Still exactly how he had it. His hat sat in the middle of his bed, reminding me of the burning flames that took my brother away. How the wind blew his hat off just before he entered the building.

I started calming down, trying to think of something else but I couldn't. Everything was Tadashi. From the robots sitting on shelves to schoolbooks laying on the floor. Eventually, I cried myself to sleep.

oOo

I woke up with a scream, burning red flames flashing around the room. Tears clouded my vision and my heart pounded loudly in my chest. I tried to get my breathing under control but it was useless.

"Tadashi why'd you have to leave me alone. " I moaned and buried my face in my pillows. I start crying harder because he's gone and there's no bringing him back. I'm truly alone. It hurts too much to think. I don't know what to do anymore.

Aunt Cass comes in, knocking softly on my door. She smiles sadly at me and places a plate of pancakes on my shelf. She hugs me and leaves. I wonder if she's as sad as I am. I look toward the pancakes but I'm not really hungry.

I sit in my room all day. Not leaving or talking at all. Aunt Cass tries to talk to me but I have nothing to say. She says she has hung a picture of him in the shop. It almost makes me smile. Almost. But I don't feel like smiling at all.

I watch people walking below my window, talking and laughing. Fresh tears roll down my cheeks. The pain is so new but shockingly familiar. My whole body shakes as I cry into my knees.

I think about Tadashi's friends that I met at the university. How are they right now. Are they sad? Are they mourning? They think they knew Tadashi but I knew him better. They think they hurt but it's 100 times less then what I feel.

I sit down on my bed and flop backwards. I try to sleep but I don't really want to. I don't want to see Tadashi running into the flames and never coming out, watching helplessly from the sidelines. I don't want to watch the fire consume him over and over.

Night comes by quickly. I only look away from the window to watch Aunt Cass take my old plate of food and replace it with a new one. I climb onto my bed again and try to sleep but flames appear every time I close my eyes. I look over towards Tadashi's side of the room again and stared at his hat. Ashes still sat softly on it, reminding me of the fire and new pain filled me. Finally I fell asleep, tossing and turning in bed.

oOo

I woke up yelling,

"Tadashi! No! You can't go in there!" I flopped off my bed and knocked the wind out of me. I lay on the floor crying desperately. I could almost hear his voice telling me he had to. Why was he so heroic? Why did he have to go play superhero.

I got up off the floor and wiped the tears in my eyes, walking over to my computer. Bot fighting pages were still there from when Tadashi brought me to the nerd school. I closed them. I wasn't going to go to them anymore, anyway.

A notification popped up, telling me I had a message. I opened it up to find Tadashi's friends standing in front of the school. They smiled and waved while Honey Lemon talked.

"Hiro, if I could have one superpower, it would be the ability to jump out of this screen and give you a big hug. " Fred said, smiling and I turned it off before I started to cry again. I tell myself that I want to be alone but it's not true. I want Tadashi. I want his arm wrapped around me. I sighed and sat on my bed, picking up my bot fighting robot and frowning at it. I started to go towards my desk but the bottom half came off and fell on my foot.

"Ouch!" I yelped and held my foot, falling back onto my bed. I breathed deeply saying "Ow" again. I looked up as I heard a hiss from Tadashi's side of the room. Baymax inflated and looked around, finding himself stuck between Tadashi's bed and the wall. He waddled out, knocking over books. He stood in front of me and raised his hand in a wave.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. "

**So I know that's not really what happened but I don't really care. Hope you guys liked it :) please review :) It makes me happy!**


End file.
